


A Night In The Dungeons (With Dragons)

by KeithTheWriter



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, NEEEEERDS, Role Playing, Short First Bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: A short little multi segment thing I wanted to do..





	A Night In The Dungeons (With Dragons)

**Author's Note:**

> This IS gonna be multiple parts, don't worry guys
> 
>  
> 
> Side note: past this story (and this one included), I'm no longer writing any MaeBea stories or seeing them as a romantic couple...I have reasons for this decision
> 
> Any comments and reviews are appreciated

The Party Barn has its uses. It works out either as a band practice stage, or a setting for some of the gangs more...odd outings. Gregg somehow convinced them to set up a DnD session. But in an odd show of force, Bea was made the "master" of the party, deciding what happens during the game. Mae had no idea what she was doing but she made herself in the visage of a cool, collected huntress...who's name was "still in R&D" according to her own statement. Gregg made himself a paladin, as playing as a paladin was something that Gregg saw as "totally cool, dudes". Angus was a beefy warrior, who was made to pair well with Greggory's character, as he would. Aiden was also involved...but he made his character a mage-like mixed class...as he played this before, and even had a character all set up from back at the academy.

"Welcome, virgins and lonely wierdos...to our first...and only...DnD session...at the Barn of Parties..."

All the participants nodded, except for Gregg, who was anxiously awaiting the first chance to pummel something ugly.

"We begin in the...Forest Of Seers...where our party is looking for a wanted vagabond who stole someone's...sweet roll..."

"THAT BASTARD!" Gregg shouted with authority.

"....anyways...the Vagabond has two defining features...a scratch on his nose...and he's missing...one half of his left ear..."

With the party smelling rhetorical blood, the hunt was on. The Vagabond knew he would be pursued...but not by the group that was on his tail

"I SEE 'IM!" Gregg yelled excitedly, rolling a passing roll with his oddly colored dice.

"I take a shot, right at his dick!" Mae exclaims, who then rolls a miss

"Your shot goes zooming by his head, and he ducks away behind a rock" Bea reads out without any real enthusiasm

"Fuck..."

Aiden then smiled, and put his first down on the table

"I use my well trained abilities to center the rock over the headline of that vagabond...and kill him!"

"Uh...roll the.."

"No need, Beatrice, read my stats page...it's all good."

She did, fucking hell...did Aiden supercharge his character when he created it...or is he a closet nerd, Bea likes the latter option more.

"Woah! Nice job Aiden!" Gregg guffaws in amazement.

Beatrice tries to rip Aiden's stats, but the paper is too strong...fuck.

"Ugh....the vagabond explodes from sheet force from being rolled over by the large rock...the entire forest hearing his shrill death throes, leaving behind only a solid finger as a trophy. Which Aiden has his character pick up deftly without breaking his pace.

"That's how you bag a vagabond, gentlemen....."

While Gregg was staring starry-eyed at Aiden's newfound DnD prowess, the other three were rather upset at Aiden for god-modding his way through what was supposed to be a several hour campaign.

"What's next...milady?" Aiden sarcastically quips...

Bea was a little pissed, and got up and grabbed the book of missions she "borrowed from the nearby nerd-ware store, and flipped to the end, and put it down in front of Aiden.

"Well, let's see what you do about this..." Bea sits back down, kicking her feet up onto the table.

The scene: Fire Mountain Pass...the party is tasked with defeating Xed...god of dragons and fire. He has two draconian companions, and is flanked by skull troops on all sides, compelling the group to really strategically think before taking him on. Aiden is still smirking wildly, not faded at all by Beatrice's new level of moxie.

"I cast Destruction...and roll all of my magic dice for Bane Damage towards Xed..."

Bea stares deadpan at Aiden, who rolls a nat-20 towards his damage. Aiden laughs, and claps excitedly at his luck

"All of his men fall immediately...Xed falls off of the mountain peak, and disappears before he reaches the bottom, to this day....Xed is considered dead...." Bea chokes mid reading the dialogue.

Aiden stands up

"Well ladies...I got places to be...later nerds..." 

He then leaves, while Beatrice is staring daggers at him, pissed that her day of fucking with Mae and Gregg is ruined by Aiden being....well...Aiden.


End file.
